Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Glossary
Note: If you have any GOOD words to add that have been forgotten, feel free to add them. Ever gotten confused by the terms we use here on the wiki? Then you've come to the right place! Terms *'Admin/Sysop: '''A user who has extra powers on this wiki (blocking users, deleting pages, editing semi-protected pages, etc.) *'Anon:' A user, who does not have an account, and must go by their IP address. *'(Bureau) Crat: In addition to having Admin/Sysop abilities, Crats can also make other users Rollbacks, Admins/Sysops, and Crats. They can just as easily remove a user from that status.They cannot take away the crat status from other crats. *'Block(ing, ed): '''Inability to edit the wiki for a varying period of time (3 days, a week, a year, infinitely, etc.). If you get a warning from someone without being blocked, clean up your act quick and stop doing whatever you're doing that resulted in your warning. (Ex. Isabella and Lego Liker was banned permanently, due to her refusing to undo something.) *'Blog: A post written by a user to share opinions, show new work, or give news. Any shipping blogs (saying one shipping is better than another) or other blogs that may result in a "fan war" will be deleted or the blog will be locked from commenting. Inappropriate blogs will also be deleted. *'Canon: '''Relating to or having to do with the actual show. (Ex. Phineas, Candace, Rollercoaster: The Musical!, etc.) *'Canonless: Lacking canon. If a user tells you your page is lacking canon, fix or it WILL end up being deleted. *'''Crack Shipping: A shipping involving any pairing and not taken seriously (ex. Phineferb, Baljinda, Doofella). *'Editors Limit:' A policy stating that only up to 5 users may edit a community page, unless for cleanup. This was created because of RAWEFC. For more information, please check out our policies. *'Fanon: '''Relating to or dealing with fan-made characters, stories, etc. (Ex. Emily Kinney, Finding Dad, Q&A Goldfish Style!, etc.) *'Fan War:' When users fight/argue about things relating to the show or fan made material (Shippings, characters, etc.). If you create something that does or may cause a fan war, it will be deleted. *'Hiatus:' When a user stops adding to their story for an extended period of times (could be weeks, months, or in extreme cases, years) because they are tired, bored, or out of ideas. *'Mary Sue/Marty Stu: A character who is typically beautiful, flawless, and liked (or conversely hated) by everyone. Avoid at all costs. If you're told your character might be a Mary Sue (or a Marty Stu, if your character's male), fix it immediately, or it '''will be deleted. *'RAWEFC (Random Article With Every Fan Character):' RAWEFC was a community article created by HiBy, that led to the 5 editors limit. It caused many edit fights and arguements, and had a lot of Mary Sues (the worst being, Alice, created by Isabella and Lego Liker). If you EVER create another RAWEFC event, you will be blocked and the page will be deleted. (For full history look here and to read the mess that was created look here.) *'Rollback:' A user who can revert edits with a single click. *'Signature:' Something you sign your posts on talk/discussion/forum pages with, that shows your user name and links to your talk page and the time you posted the message. It can be placed at the end of a message by typing four tildes (~) or pressing the signature button at the top. (Ex. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?! 21:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC)) *'Shipping: '''A relationship (most of the time romantic) between two fanon/canon characters. (Ex. Phinebella, Femily, etc.) *'Spammer: A user who fills pages with complete gibberish or creates blank pages just to be annoying. Being a spammer will result in being blocked. *'''Talk Page: A page which allows you to post messages, comments, opinions, etc. to a user or on a page. All users and pages have a talkpage. ALL talkpage messages should be signed with your signature, so users can see who it came from. *'Template': A box that gives specific information about a page. There are other types of templates, but that's their main funtion here. *'Userbox': A template that tells people facts about you. It usually is made for humor. *'Userpage:'A page that you can edit to tell the wiki about yourself, share opinions, and show your work. *'Vandal: '''Similar to a spammer, basically "vandalizes" the wiki by creating blank pages, adding useless photos, cussing, etc. like spammer, being one will result in blockage. ''Have any regards of this page? Contact one of our admins or email it straight to us. Category:Community Pages